


The Devil Next Door

by Gevion, Redhead_Maniac



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Altar Sex, Alternate Universe - Crack, Dark, Devil!Daryl, Dubious Consent, Fantasy, Knifeplay, M/M, elements of BDSM, ooc, something strange
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 09:23:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1422964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gevion/pseuds/Gevion, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redhead_Maniac/pseuds/Redhead_Maniac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Рик — новый шериф в маленьком городке, где все знают друг друга. Однажды утром он встречает хамоватого соседа, с которым у него завязываются странные, полные неприязни и насмешек отношения. Только вот Рик не понимает, почему вокруг Дэрила Диксона ходят столь странные, на грани идиотских, слухи? И почему все советуют держаться от него подальше? Не то, чтобы Рику шибко хотелось сблизиться с этим скрытным, грубым, но бесспорно привлекательным мужчиной. Ему просто интересно, кто же такой этот Дэрил Диксон.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Devil Next Door

**Author's Note:**

> **Примечание 1:** все совпадения с реальными географическими названиями случайны, авторы не сильны в географии  
>  **Примечание 2:** одноименный [фанмикс](http://pleer.com/list1929962hvNu) к этому тексту от Зейна

Если вам когда-нибудь доведётся побывать в Спрингфилде, штат Джорджия, обязательно задержитесь там хоть на пару дней. Во всей Америке не сыщешь более тихого и старомодного городка с небольшими домами, аккуратно подстриженными газонами и улыбчивыми соседями, приглашающими друг друга на барбекю. Здесь у каждой хозяйки найдётся записная книжка с рецептами, готовая поспорить по толщине с томами из собрания сочинений русских классиков, у каждого ребёнка — белоснежные гольфы для воскресного похода в церковь, у каждого главы семейства — особый шкафчик со спортивными наградами, полученными еще в школе (спросите любого, Спрингфилдские Атлеты в семьдесят пятом были непобедимы!).

Кажется, что если бы существовал рай на земле, он находился бы именно здесь. Тёплый ветер раздувает легкие занавески на окнах — здесь никто не держит плотных штор, здесь никто ничего не скрывает. Словом, Спрингфилд — место, которое манит, зовёт остаться там, среди буйного цвета акаций и тележек с мороженым, под кружевной тенью вековых деревьев. Здесь вас ничто не потревожит.

Если же ваша душа жаждет более активного времяпрепровождения, то обязательно соглашайтесь на экскурсию, которую вам любезно предложит миссис Розали, милая во всех отношениях старушка с седыми буклями, идеальной для своих лет осанкой и бойким нравом. Она проведёт вас вдоль реки до Ривер-стрит, по Пятой Авеню и Маркет-Бульвару, покажет главную площадь со старой ратушей и доведёт до маленького кафе, где пекут вкуснейшие булочки, которые так приятно есть с маслом, запивая апельсиновым соком, в шезлонге на собственной лужайке.

После этого, если вы ещё не устали и хотите чего-то особенного, вы можете подмигнуть миссис Розали, и она проведёт вас по Олд Харрингтон-стрит, потом проскользнёт в незаметный переулок, и через пару-тройку домов свернет за угол. Не отставайте, для старой леди миссис Розали ходит необычайно быстро! Наконец вы окажетесь на Чарльз-Драйв, которая ничем на первый взгляд не отличается от других. Миссис Розали и сама живёт здесь очень давно, никто, даже она сама, не сможет сказать, сколько именно лет.

Чарльз-Драйв находится в полной гармонии со Спрингфилдом: никогда не меняется, и годы, кажется, не наносят ей никакого вреда. Если вы окажетесь достаточно удачливы, а ваш почтенный гид будет пребывать в подходящем расположении духа, то вы услышите историю, которая случилась здесь не так давно, каких-то три года назад, но загадочным образом о ней все забыли, будто и не было ничего.

Спрингфилд — очень маленький городок, номера домов, если они здесь когда-либо вообще были, со временем стёрлись, а заново их рисовать никто не стал: зачем номера, если все и так знают друг друга? Вам нужен дом номер шесть? Здесь о нем никто и не слышал, назовите лучше его хозяина, и вас к нему отведут. Но есть исключение: никто, никогда, ни при каких обстоятельствах не станет провожать вас к дому номер четыре по Чарльз-Драйв — единственному дому, имеющему номер потому, что даже соседи испытывают необъяснимый и непреодолимый страх при любом упоминании имени его хозяина. («Мистер Диксон, — шепнёт вам на ухо миссис Розали, оглядываясь при этом по сторонам. — Настоящий дьявол, сэр»).

Достаточно ли крепки ваши нервы, чтобы узнать о том странном событии, что произошло здесь и оставило свой отпечаток на всём, хоть никто не помнит, в чём было дело? Тогда придвиньтесь к миссис Розали поближе, вот так, вы же не хотите заставлять старую леди повышать голос.

А дело в том, что хоть в Спрингфилде и живут исключительно дружелюбные и благочестивые жители, здесь всё равно изредка — не чаще раза в год, конечно — случаются неприятные происшествия. В основном — мелкие кражи и ссоры, так и не перерастающие в драки, но, несмотря на это, город нуждается в своём шерифе. К величайшему стыду, ваш покорный слуга не знает того несомненно порядочного джентльмена, который занимает пост сейчас, но тогда, о, тогда на место был назначен приезжий. Шериф Рик Граймс — отзывчивый, приятный, очень молодой для своей должности человек. Он был хорошим полицейским и хорошим соседом — это вам подтвердит сама миссис Розали, жившая через дорогу от него.

Кто знает, что привело его сюда? Может быть, желание остепениться, или, по старомодному выражению, «пустить корни». Может быть, это был обычный приказ начальства. А может быть — во всяком случает, так считает миссис Розали — разбитое сердце. «Он был так молод, этот мальчик, так хорош собой, — обычно всплескивает руками она, украдкой смахивая с морщинистой щеки слезу, — настоящий джентльмен, теперь уж таких не найдешь, о нет, сэр, не в обиду вам будет сказано».

Как бы то ни было, шериф Граймс пропал, исчез без следа, будто под землю провалился, и, если спросить о причине этого миссис Розали, она, без сомнений, укажет на проклятый дом номер четыре, самый большой на Чарльз-Драйв и самый зловещий. Местные мальчишки, проверяющие друг друга на храбрость, до сих пор лазают на стоящее рядом дерево, чтобы заглянуть в тёмные окна, но — ещё одно злостное нарушение местных порядков! — те всегда закрыты тёмными непроницаемыми для взоров шторами. Три года назад, как раз когда исчез бедный Рик Граймс, словно испарился и хозяин дома номер четыре, загадочный мистер Диксон, чьим именем матери до сих пор пугают детей.

Те же самые мальчишки, которые не боятся свернуть шею, лазая по деревьям, могут рассказать много интересного. Например, как в полночь в доме зажигается свет, который не могут скрыть даже шторы, как хлопают двери даже в безветренную ночь, как мелькают странные тени. Но уже три года прошло с тех пор, как хозяина дома видели в последний раз. И, к тому же, кто поверит мальчишкам? Тем более, что в полночь они все должны бы спать спокойно в своих кроватях на радость родителям, а не караулить посетителей дома номер четыре по Чарльз-Драйв.

 

~ ~ ~

 

Когда злой невыспавшийся Рик наконец добирается до вокзала Спрингфилда, то почти сразу же, как только затаскивает чемоданы в такси самостоятельно, понимает, что его босс — ещё больший мудак, чем кажется. («Не то чтобы я не хотел помочь вам с поклажей, сэр, — говорит ему водитель, — но вы же и сами прекрасно справитесь!»).

Мистер Янг тогда заливался соловьём, пытаясь найти среди подопечных хоть одного кандидата для перевода в Спрингфилд на должность шерифа. («На должность идиота, идиота, будь честен хоть с самим собой», — думает Рик.) Свободный выбор своей судьбы, впрочем, как и остальные права человека, никогда не был особо уважаем их боссом. Рик в конце концов знал, на что идёт, когда подписывал бумаги под нетерпеливым взглядом своего начальника и сочувственными (и в большей степени радостными) взглядами коллег, избавленных от подобной участи. Но это нисколько не облегчает его душевных страданий.

«Не драматизируй», — мог бы сказать тот, кто никогда не уезжал из родного города к черту на рога, спасаясь не то от рутины (хоть поездка в Спрингфилд и крайне сомнительна в качестве лекарства от скуки), не то от бесконечных ссор с Лори, которая виновато отводила глаза, счастливо гладя свой округлившийся живот. Постоянное присутствие его бывшего друга, как второго ( _первого_ ) потенциального отца, тоже нисколько не помогало сохранению душевного равновесия. И всё равно, если на кого и стоит злиться, то только на самого себя: нужно было сразу отпустить Лори и не пытаться вернуть прошлое.

Пока он тяжко вздыхает и старается отвлечься неприятных мыслей на вид из окна, водитель едет с поистине черепашьей скоростью, хоть других машин на дороге и почти нет: Спрингфилд — не Атланта с её сотнями тысяч жителей.

Рик просит его остановиться около гостиницы, но тот подъезжает к небольшому бару:

— Вы нигде не найдёте таких же выгодных предложений и гостеприимных хозяев, все сделки заключаются здесь.

«Да что это за город такой?» — думает про себя Рик и обречённо плетётся с чемоданами внутрь.

Внутри накурено и темно, но в целом это самый обычный бар, один из тысяч точно таких же по всей стране: высокие стулья с обтрепавшейся обивкой на сиденьях, запах разлитого алкоголя, мутное стекло плохо промытых стаканов за спиной бармена. Несмотря на вечернее время, народу не так уж и много: пять посетителей, не больше. Один из них, бугай, сидевший до этого спиной ко входу, встает со своего места, ставит стакан на стол так, что тот не разбивается только чудом, слизывает с губ последние капли виски и улыбается, идя навстречу. Нехорошо так улыбается. Безумно.

Когда Рик переводит взгляд с его лица чуть ниже , то видит вместо правой руки железный протез. Бугай в равной степени похож на сутенера и антигероя из какого-нибудь дерьмового постапокалиптического боевика. Бармен за стойкой продолжает невозмутимо натирать грязной тряпкой стакан, остальные не обращают на них никакого внимания. Бугай подходит ближе, и Рик автоматически напрягается — он знает, чем такое обычно заканчивается: бутылками, разбиваемыми об головы, дракой и поножовщиной.

Но этот амбал внезапно распахивает руки для объятия и почти кричит: «Шериииф! Какой сюрприз!». И именно в этот момент Рик с кристальной ясностью осознает: нужно было просто послать мистера Янга нахер сразу же, уволиться по собственному желанию, уехать в Альпы пасти коз и никогда — никогда! — не приезжать в Спрингфилд. Душевного спокойствия среди этих сумасшедших он точно не найдет.

Он собирается уже подхватить свои вещи и тащить их на себе столько, сколько придётся, раз уж таксисты в этом городе не знают ни одной гостиницы, но бармен наконец находит в себе силы оторваться от драгоценного стакана и неопределённо машет рукой в сторону здоровяка:

— Это Мерл, шериф, наш лучший и единственный риелтор, награждён особой благодарственной грамотой, — говорит он, подмигивает и показывает большой палец. После чего одним движением перемахивает через стойку и встаёт рядом с Мерлом.

Не то чтобы они представляли угрозу, но буйным лучше не сопротивляться — уж это-то Рик знает отлично, не забыл еще первое ранение на посту. Поэтому он спокойно ставит чемоданы на пол и следует за Мерлом к его столику. («Боже, на мне что, написано, что я шериф?», — раздражённо думает он в это время про себя.)

Рик заказывает чай, абсолютно не обращая внимания на оскорбленное «у нас только лучшее виски» от бармена, и следующие полчаса торгуется с _лучшим_ , мать его, _риелтором_ Спрингфилда. Что поделаешь, с безумцами приходится играть по их правилам.

 

  
* * *

 

Чего Рик в итоге абсолютно не ожидает — так это двухэтажного дома, выкрашенного в светло-серые тона, с подстриженным газоном и высаженными цветами. Он всё время ждёт подвоха: ржавых труб в ванной (но они не текут), отсутствующего электричества (но проводка в идеальном состоянии), ужасных соседей (но благообразная пожилая дама машет ему из окна дома напротив, а после обеда приносит черничный пирог, вкуснее которого Рик никогда ничего не ел).

Может быть, думает Рик, ему не так уж и не повезло.

 

  
* * *

 

На новой работе всё тоже относительно хорошо: помощник шерифа — Шейн — кажется, приятный парень, кабинет не похож на обувную коробку, только по недоразумению служащую рабочим местом, в штате всего несколько человек, в основном семейных, улыбчивых и дружелюбных. В первый день Рик знакомится с документацией, с сотрудниками и с мэром города. Спрингфилд похож на тихую гавань: об убийствах здесь не слышали уже пару лет, все жалобы преимущественно относятся к слишком громкой музыке, шумным подросткам и пропаже домашних животных.

— Вы хороший человек, Рик, — ведь я могу звать вас по имени? — утирая слёзы кружевным платком, говорит ему та самая пожилая леди, миссис Розали. — После смерти мужа у меня никого не осталось, кроме Чарльза. Это мой кот, — поясняет она в ответ на вопросительный взгляд Рика. — А теперь и он исчез. Найдите его, шериф.

— Конечно, мы сделаем всё, что сможем. Сожалею о вашем муже,— говорит Рик.

Но миссис Розали неожиданно кокетливо оглаживает его предплечье:

— Ничего. Я никогда не была сторонницей вечного траура.

Рик спешит высвободить руку и уткнуться в бумаги, лежащие на столе. Даже если это какие-то рекламные листовки. Неудивительно, что в Спрингфилде мало туристов. С такой-то невероятной дружелюбностью.

В конце концов Рик решает просмотреть старые заявления самостоятельно. Они уже разложены в две неравные стопки на его столе: та, что справа, больше другой, левой, как минимум в два раза. В ней лежат бумаги с общей чертой: в них подчеркнуто одно и то же имя. На каждом листе, в каждой записке значится: Дэрил Диксон. В участке находится и досье Диксона, но ни в чем предосудительном тот так и не был замечен. Одно из двух: либо парень насолил всем своим соседям сразу, либо ему стоит уделить _особое_ внимание. Благо, он живёт совсем рядом с Риком, почти что напротив.

 

* * *

 

Вечером после работы Шейн приглашает его пропустить по стаканчику в отличный бар. «Я даже знаю, в какой именно», — тяжело вздыхает Рик, но отказываться невежливо. К тому же, ему нужно завести приятельские отношения хоть с кем-то. Он заезжает переодеться на выделенном городскими властями автомобиле, а потом отправляется к месту встречи пешком. На самом деле машина не нужна в принципе, но мэр во время короткой встречи настаивал, что шериф должен иметь возможность передвигаться по городу как можно быстрее.

Когда он заходит, Шейн уже сидит за барной стойкой. Они заказывают пиво и обсуждают работу. Рик пытается спросить Шейна об этом странном Диксоне, но тот бормочет что-то о соседе, рядом с которым никто не согласился бы жить, и переводит разговор на другую тему.

Рику на удивление легко рассказывать о себе — отстранённо, так, будто не от него невеста ушла к лучшему другу (почти брату — Майк был для него почти братом). Шейн не жалеет его, просто слушает. Потом говорит о себе: единственный ребёнок в семье, избалованный немолодыми родителями, импульсивный и разрывающийся между своими желаниями. Он решил стать полицейским, когда понял, что если не задастся целью в жизни, то рано или поздно попадёт в тюрьму за драку или хранение наркоты.

— А теперь мы оба здесь, приятель. Застряли в чёртовом идеальном городишке с самыми белыми заборами во всей Америке, — говорит Шейн, хлопая Рика по плечу. — Я пойду отолью, не скучай.

Не успевает Шейн скрыться за дверями уборной, как на его место рядом с Риком опускается один из рокеров, сидевших раньше за дальним столиком.

— Я тебе советую, — говорит он чуть ли не шёпотом, — не лезь к Диксону, шериф. Он настоящий чёрт. Уноси ноги, пока не поздно.

К тому моменту, когда Шейн возвращается из уборной, рокер уже успевает пересесть на своё место под недоумевающим взглядом Рика. Рик решает не обращать внимания. Он так и знал, бармен, похоже, что-то подмешивает в напитки.

 

* * *

 

Впервые Рик видит Диксона следующим утром, когда выходит за газетами. Ещё слишком рано, и он не утруждает себя поисками рубашки, никак не рассчитывая столкнуться нос к носу с соседом. Тот стоит прямо на совсем недавно подстриженном газоне, а вокруг него спокойно, так, словно это их собственность, носятся три здоровенные псины. На них нет даже ошейников. Рик сперва только моргает от удивления, а в это время Диксон вполне миролюбиво говорит: «Похоже, им нравится твой газон». Одна из псин, самая огромная, словно в подтверждение этих слов, встаёт рядом с хозяином и смотрит на Рика, не мигая. И тот готов поклясться, что видит ухмылку (как будто собаки вообще способны ухмыляться) и красные отблески в её глазах. Кажется, она решает, какую часть его тела отгрызать первой. Теперь Рик точно знает, куда пропал кот миссис Розали.

Диксон же как ни в чем не бывало чешет своего комнатного монстра за ухом и смотрит на Рика не менее пристально. Будто это не он выгуливает своих собак на соседском газоне, нимало не смущаясь. «Какого хрена...», — начинает говорить Рик, но именно этот момент выбирает самое маленькое из разносящих его газон в клочья чудовищ, чтобы направиться к нему.

Оно похоже на щенка — нескладное, путающееся в своих непропорционально длинных ногах — если, конечно, существуют щенки, достающие взрослому мужчине до середины бедра. Рик замирает на месте, чувствуя, что даже если он никогда не боялся собак, сейчас самое время начать. Но псина просто бестолково тычется носом ему в ладонь, обнюхивает, с восторженным хлюпаньем втягивая воздух. А потом встаёт на задние лапы, передние положив Рику на плечи, и прежде, чем он успевает что-либо сказать или сделать, лижет его лицо шершавым языком.

Единственное, что радует Рика в этой ситуации, после того, как он кое-как наконец отпихивает псину от себя, безуспешно пытаясь стереть её слюни со своего лица — искреннее удивление Диксона. Тот, кажется, тоже не ожидал ничего подобного. Но быстро берёт себя в руки и, снова ухмыльнувшись, пронзительно свистит, засунув два пальца в рот, и говорит: «Пойдёмте, девочки», хлопая при этом по бедру. «И ещё, шериф, ты бы оделся — замёрзнешь», — чертов засранец ухмыляется и уходит, и за ним беспрекословно следуют собаки.

Только сейчас Рик понимает, что простоял босым в одних джинсах на крыльце не меньше получаса. Другие соседи начинают просыпаться, и миссис Розали машет ему с противоположной стороны улицы, явно с удовольствием рассматривая его в бинокль. Рик качает головой, кивает старой леди и уходит одеваться. Он опять опаздывает. Похоже, он переехал в сумасшедший дом.

Когда он наконец добирается до работы, Шейн, ждущий его в кабинете, сначала неодобрительно качает головой и хочет что-то сказать, но потом замечает выражение его лица и просто проходит мимо. Весь обед Рик бездумно пялится в пространство и нервно вздрагивает, когда Шейн хлопает его по плечу и сочувственно говорит: «Ничего. Привыкнешь».

 

  
* * *

 

— ..и тогда, мой господин и повелитель, я сказал этому идиоту-архитектору: что же ты делаешь, печи не должны быть такими маленькими, это же _адские_ печи, в конце концов! И мы всё исправили. Ну, по крайней мере, попытались, — виновато разводит руками один из демонов, ответственных за перестройку устаревшего оборудования.

Дэрил старается, видит Бог («надеюсь, он видит мои мучения»), _очень_ старается не спалить этих идиотов в пламени своего гнева. Вместо небольшой реконструкции некоторых подвальных помещений им теперь светит полноценный ремонт, постоянная головная боль от звука буров и дрелей, разбежавшиеся грешники и суматоха, в которой решительно невозможно ни о чем думать. И это неизбежно.

Дэрил на такое не подписывался. Он, блять, вообще ни на что не подписывался, если уж на то пошло. Но пост, несомненно, обязывает. Поэтому он машет рукой, стараясь выглядеть чуть менее злобным: «Молодцы». Но потом всё равно не выдерживает и кричит в полный голос, так громко, что уцелевшие после архитектурных экспериментов его подчинённых стены осыпаются прахом: «А теперь пошли с глаз моих, и пока всё не исправите, даже не думайте приходить!»

— За что мне всё это, Азазель?— спрашивает Дэрил у своего помощника, когда немного приходит в себя.

— Вам бы отпуск взять, господин. Поднялись бы наверх, устроили небольшую заварушку. В таком шуме находиться нельзя, — отвечает тот, и словно в подтверждение его слов в этот момент за стеной истерично взвизгивает дрель. — Спалили бы пару-тройку городов, вспомнили былое. Опять же, собачкам было бы полезно гулять побольше, — продолжает Азазель.

И в его словах определённо есть рациональное зерно. Особенно в части про «спалить».

— Ты справишься без меня? — проясняет Дэрил последний организационный вопрос.

— Устроим всё в лучшем виде,— говорит Азазель и сладко улыбается своей окровавленной пастью. О да, уж он-то не подведёт.

Раз за разом Дэрил прокручивает это воспоминание в голове, пытаясь понять, когда всё пошло не по плану. Они выбрали идеально подходящие на роль будущих руин Спрингфилд с окрестностями, нашли дом, который станет резиденцией Отца Зла и Владетеля Ада. Даже девочкам там понравилось: еще бы, столько чудесных газонов и непуганых котов, просто маленькое чудо, а не город.

Дэрил начал неспешно претворять в жизнь свой план по культурному отдыху, включавший в себя несколько жертвоприношений девственниц, гражданскую войну в масштабах штата и безжалостное истребление неугодных людишек, пытающихся сопротивляться («Заодно и казну пополним, и новобранцев завербуем», — писал ему Азазель в своих коротких отчётах). И только он почувствовал, как напряжение последних сотен лет начало уходить, как за каким-то хером в Спрингфилд принесло _этого_. Шерифа Граймса. Кристально честный и неподкупный полицейский, один случай на миллион, и как ему удалось сохраниться в такой среде?

Вот так и закончились славные деньки отпуска Повелителя Демонов. Не радуют ни выпотрошенные девственницы (которых после почему-то никто не ищет), ни спаленные дома (похоже, все грешат на местного пьяницу-электрика). Дэрил перестал получать удовольствие от наблюдения за приготовлениями. К тому же, его подопечные взяли себе за привычку появляться ровно в полночь, хлопая дверями и зажигая слишком яркий свет. («Кто их знает, может, эти идиоты просто боятся темноты», — раздражённо думает Дэрил, выпроваживая очередных демонов восвояси. Дьяволы по ночам тоже хотят спать.)

Даже его девочки прониклись необъяснимой симпатией к шерифу. А самое ужасное заключалось в том, что Дэрил больше не хотел карать и истреблять. Он хотел добиться от Рика Граймса реакции: чего угодно, кроме недоуменных взглядов и безразличия.

— Нам нужно придумать, как заманить его к себе, девочки, — говорит он гончим, и те радостно виляют хвостами в ответ.

 

* * *

 

Как бы абсурдно это ни звучало, но самый важный в жизни совет Рику дала школьный психолог, мисс Робертс: быть честным с самим собой в любой ситуации. Впрочем, насколько была честной сама с собой мисс Робертс, так и осталось загадкой — на третий год работы её выгнали за клептоманию.

Как бы то ни было, Рик старается не отрицать очевидное и не врать себе. Поэтому уже через пару недель в телефонном разговоре с матерью он признаёт, что Спрингфилд не так уж плох, соседи кажутся приличными людьми (ну, не говорить же маме, что один из них похож на маньяка), а работа увлекательна (и неважно, что в последнее время она почти полностью сводится к наблюдению за всё тем же потенциальным маньяком, который, впрочем, так и не попадается на чём-то нелегальном).

Рик каждое утро встаёт немного раньше, чем нужно, чтобы отправиться на пробежку. Потом с удовольствием принимает душ, собирает сумку и уходит на работу. Какое-то время всё ещё уходит на разбор старой документации, но горы папок уже определённо стали меньше, да и Шейн оказывает посильную помощь. По пятницам после службы они идут в бар, а выходные Рик целиком и полностью посвящает необходимым домашним делам, прогулкам по городу и походам в кино

И всё бы было _идеально_ , если бы не его чёртов сосед. Диксон словно нарывается. Всё время мозолит глаза, выводит собак на прогулку без поводков, и если те видят Рика на горизонте, то тут же несутся во весь опор, нередко роняя его на его же газон.

А когда Рик уже практически доходит до белого каления, несносный ублюдок сменяет тактику: выходит на веранду своего дома в одних брифах как раз когда Рик уходит или возвращается с работы. В первый раз Рик просто качает головой и обещает себе больше не пить так много пива по вечерам. Во второй трёт глаза и щиплет себя за руку, пытаясь отогнать назойливую галлюцинацию. Галлюцинация исчезать явно не желает, и тогда он машинально отмечает, насколько Диксону повезло с фигурой: мускулистые руки с неожиданно изящными кистями, широченные плечи и на контрасте с ними узкая талия, стройные ноги. Хренов Аполлон. Если бы не его слава, от местных дамочек не было бы отбоя. В третий раз, когда придурок машет ему рукой, Рик просто смущённо отводит глаза. В четвёртый тот появляется в одном полотенце и щедро поливается водой из бутылки, хоть и никак нельзя сказать, что стоит жара. И Рик не находит в себе сил отвести взгляд от мелких капель, медленно стекающих по его груди. Диксон поворачивается спиной, но два вытатуированных на лопатках крыла сохранению душевного (и телесного) спокойствия Рика совсем, никак, нисколько не помогают.

В иной ситуации Рик, конечно, написал бы на этого эксгибициониста заявление в полицию, но он ещё не настолько отчаялся, чтобы писать заявление самому себе. Попытки вразумить Диксона остаются безуспешными. А принимать жёсткие меры Рик не хочет по причинам, которые не вполне понимает даже сам.

(«Всё ты понимаешь», — ехидно говорит в его голове противный голосок с чётко уловимыми интонациями мисс Робертс).

 

* * *

 

Сочельник наступает почти незаметно. Все подопечные Рика сначала отмечают в баре, а потом расходятся по домам. Рик уже предвкушает, как проведёт остаток вечера и праздничную ночь с банкой пива и каким-нибудь отличным старым фильмом. Но потом вспоминает о посылке от матери. Мама непременно позвонит после полуночи и спросит, понравился ли ему подарок.

В большой коробке, перевязанной алой лентой, оказывается небольшая корзинка с печеньем, которое Рик любит еще с детства, открытки, пахнущее духами матери письмо и три вязаных рождественских колпака. «В качестве пожелания на будущее»,— сказано в пояснительной записке. Хотя все душевные раны рано или поздно затягиваются, Рик всё равно чувствует отголосок боли, когда вспоминает, что мог бы быть счастлив с Лори. Но что было, то прошло, нужно двигаться дальше.

Праздничное настроение возвращается после пяти звонков от ребят из старого участка, с которыми он работал до переезда, и нескольких бутылок крепкого пива. За окном как раз взрываются фейерверки, и он выходит на крыльцо посмотреть, как яркие вспышки расцвечивают тёмные силуэты соседних домов. Все они украшены если не гирляндами, то хотя бы ветвями остролиста. Все, за единственным исключением. Рик машинально переводит взгляд на дом Диксона. Только он выглядит, как всегда: мрачный особняк, самый большой на всей улице и самый тёмный. На мгновение Рику кажется, что он видит, как что-то мелькает в окне второго этажа, но потом он моргает, и ощущение чужого присутствия исчезает.

И именно тогда Рику приходит в голову идея, кажущаяся сначала гениальной (и за неё он будет проклинать себя ещё долгое время). Он возвращается в свой дом, запихивает в колпаки часть печенья, пытается перевязать их лентой, прицепляет к ним какую-то звезду от гирлянды и тихо, очень тихо (по крайней мере, он сам так думает) крадётся сперва по улице, а потом по тропинке к чёрному входу дома номер четыре. Дверь оказывается незаперта, поэтому Рик заходит внутрь, не обращая никакого внимания на окружающую его обстановку, и даже не удивляется, что собаки не поднимают лай. В таком доме есть камин, конечно же есть, никакого центрального отопления не хватит на два этажа и по меньшей мере двадцать комнат.

Он пьяно смеётся, тут же шикая на самого себя, и кое-как прилаживает колпаки над камином. Потом, в темноте пытаясь найти дорогу обратно к двери, натыкается на диван и машинально хватает какую-то лежащую на спинке тряпку, чтобы вытереть руки, испачканные растаявшей шоколадной крошкой с печенья. А потом, опять-таки по неясным даже ему причинам, подносит её к носу. Тряпка оказывается одной из тех тёмных футболок с оторванными рукавами, в которых Дэрил ходил, пока не стал сторонником нудизма. Она немного пахнет терпким потом и каким-то парфюмом, но чётче всего ощущается запах, который Рик знает ещё со скаутских походов: горящая древесина, сухая трава и лесной воздух, настолько чистый, что от него с непривычки кружится голова, и пряный аромат влажной земли.

Следующее утро застаёт Рика лежащим на диване в его собственной гостиной и зарывшимся носом в ту самую несчастную футболку. Чёрт возьми, а ведь он так надеялся, что ему приснились и рождественские шапки, и вылазка в дом Диксона. Дело даже не столько в нарушении границ чужой собственности (можно считать, что теперь они с Дэрилом квиты), сколько в подвешивании колпаков с печеньем над камином этого придурка. Ну и в краже футболки, само собой.

— Даже не надейся, что я ничего не заметил, шериф! — кричит ему Дэрил тем же вечером, высовываясь чуть ли не по пояс из окна, когда Рик нехотя выползает подышать свежим воздухом. Стоит ли говорить, что с этих пор «девочки», как называет своих монстров Диксон, появляются на прогулке не иначе, как в тех самых красных колпаках с помпонами, а их хозяин похабно облизывается и подмигивает при каждой встрече?

Рик изо всех сил старается не думать, не думать, НЕ ДУМАТЬ о том, что он видит с завидной регулярностью во сне каждую ночь.

 

* * *

 

Дэрил почти готов признать собственное поражение уже примерно через два месяца после того, как заваривается эта непонятная, нелепая, недостойная его положения каша с переглядками между ним и чёртовым Граймсом. Он советуется с Азазелем.

— Тут два варианта, ваше вашество, — говорит тот, и впервые в его голосе слышится что-то вроде сочувствия. — Либо да, либо нет, и вы бы уже определились наконец. Без обид.

— Что значат эти твои «да» и «нет»? Хоть ты не морочь мне голову! — Дэрил раздражённо ходит по комнате кругами, смертельно жалея, что под рукой нет ни одного хоть самого завалящего демона, из которого можно было бы вытрясти душу. В переносном смысле, конечно.

Азазеля же он, во-первых, слишком ценит, а, во-вторых, вытряхнуть из него душу не представляется возможным: в последнее время тот слишком занят последними отделочными работами в Аду и не присутствует на встречах лично. Обычно в таких случаях демоны используют чашу с заговорённой кровью невинных, но со времён появления сотовой связи Дэрил начал отдавать предпочтение именно ей. Это гораздо проще, да и найти какую-нибудь невинную овечку становится всё труднее: постиндустриальное общество, Интернет и соблазны подкарауливают на каждом шагу.

Спустя час бесполезных препираний Азазель, видимо, больше не может выдерживать желчный тон Дэрила и кладёт трубку со словами: «Я верю в вас, повелитель, просто покажите ему, кто в доме хозяин».

 

* * *

 

Рик, в общем-то, понятия не имеет, на что рассчитывал, когда решил подобраться как можно ближе к окнам дома номер четыре. Тем не менее он успокаивает себя, что это всего-навсего невинное любопытство, желание понять, что же не так с этим домом и его владельцем. Все, кому не лень — остальные соседи, подчинённые, даже мороженщики только и делают, что твердят ему о том, насколько опасно связываться с Дэрилом Диксоном. Чего только он не наслушался от суеверных горожан. Любая пропажа, любой несчастный случай считаются делом его рук. Будто само зло поселилось в Спрингфилде. И это при том, что никаких официальных правонарушений тот не совершил.

Так что в определённом смысле Рик даже оказывает Диксону услугу, пытаясь установить, в чём же дело. И, что немаловажно, — не ждёт благодарности.

Вблизи дом кажется поистине _огромным_. Судя по всему, кроме двух этажей и чердака есть ещё и подвал. Через два маленьких окна, находящихся на уровне пояса, можно увидеть приглушённый шторами свет от свеч, стоящих на странном подобии стола. На чём-то, что очень похоже на стол, но точно им не является: кому бы понадобилось ставить каменный стол с барельефом в подвал?

Огромная книга, похожая больше на какой-то средневековый трактат, лежит среди свеч так, что воск с них почти капает на страницы. Она раскрыта на полустёртом рисунке. И не обязательно подходить ближе, чтобы понять: это изображение дьявола. Последняя мысль, которая появляется у Рика перед тем, как в глазах темнеет, и он перестаёт контролировать своё тело — «больной на всю голову Диксон притащил к себе в подвал настоящий алтарь и украл какую-то средневековую святыню».

 

* * *

 

Когда разноцветные вспышки наконец перестают кружиться у Рика под веками с дикой скоростью, он с трудом открывает глаза. Сначала всё застилает мутная пелена. В уши будто воды налили, и единственный различимый звук — это отчётливое глухое и частое биение его сердца. Постепенно из сливающихся тёмных пятен проступают очертания окружающих его предметов. Зрение проясняется, и из полумрака появляются каменные стены, низкие и давящие, они сходятся прямо над ним в подобие арки. Рик абсолютно точно находится не дома.

Последним восстанавливается осязание. Тонкая ткань рубашки не защищает спину от пронизывающего, _могильного_ , холода. Спину ломит, руки не слушаются сигналов мозга. Рик не знает, сколько времени он пролежал на оттягивающей тепло поверхности, которая жестка, как камень. Блять. Если бы ему совсем недавно не пытались проломить череп, догадаться, что он находится в том самом подвале Диксона, было бы несравнимо проще. Как только оцепенение спадает, Рик пытается хоть немного приподнять голову. Верёвки, которыми он привязан к алтарю, выглядят очень крепкими. Кажется, он попался.

 

* * *

 

Теперь, лёжа привязанным к алтарю, Рик готов поверить в окружающие Дэрила Диксона безумные слухи. Шумно дыша через нос в попытке утихомирить бешено колотящееся сердце, он вытягивает шею, надеясь увидеть хоть что-то помимо серого облупленного потолка с одинокой люстрой, у которой зачем-то выкрутили лампочку.

Лежать на каменном алтаре холодно, и Рик чувствует, как обнажённые до локтя руки покрывается мурашками. Нужно было надевать свитер, а не рубашку с короткими рукавами. Подёргав руками (а вдруг путы поддадутся?), он поворачивает голову и хмурится. Последнее, что он помнит — заставленный свечами алтарь и развёрнутая на нём книга с пожелтевшими от времени страницами. Дальше — адская боль, белая вспышка перед глазами и темнота. А потом он приходит в себя вот так, заняв почётное место макулатуры и свечей. Последние, судя по наличию тусклого, неровно горящего света, куда-то переставили.

— Гляньте, кто проснулся, — насмешливый тон Диксона не спутаешь ни с чьим. Звук внезапно будит боль в затылке, о существовании которой Рик прежде и не догадывался, и он недовольно морщится, чуть приоткрывая рот.

— Дэрил, — выходит сухо и надломленно. Впрочем, неудивительно. Рику кажется, что он не пил и не говорил как минимум три года, а не каких-то… Стоп, а сколько он вообще пробыл в отключке?

— Устраивайся поудобнее, — предлагает всё тот же насмешливый голос. — У нас впереди ещё целый вечер.

Рик не видит Дэрила, но почти точно уверен, что губы Диксона растянуты в едкой усмешке. От этих слов пробирает дрожь, и это, видимо, не ускользает от внимания затащившего его сюда не в меру дружелюбного соседа.

— Нехрен по чужим подвалам лазить, шериф, — Рик пытается извернуться на каменном алтаре так, чтобы зацепить Дэрила хоть краешком взгляда. От длительного пребывания в одной позе конечности затекли, а спина начала неприятно ныть. Хочется потянуться, а ещё начать отчаянно дёргаться, лишь бы высвободить руки. Рик чувствует себя распластанным ужином для безумного волка, и от этих мыслей становится не по себе.

— Дэрил, отвяжи меня, — неожиданно для самого себя он обнаруживает, что голос больше не дрожит, внезапно приобретая ледяное спокойствие. Как выясняется секундой позже — грош этому цена.

По подвалу разносится глухой, хрипловатый смешок Диксона.

— Уже несусь и спотыкаюсь, — фыркает Дэрил. — Ты, значит, вламываешься в частные владения, снуёшь по моему дому, колпачки по каминам развешиваешь, и я тебе всё с рук спускаю. А теперь ты суёшь нос мне в окна, и думаешь, что я и на этот раз должен тебя просто так отпустить? — Рик напрягается, хмуря брови. Да, возможно он погорячился, залезая в дом Дэрила тогда, на сочельник, а сейчас — шастая по его двору посреди ночи и настолько откровенно пялясь в окна, но бить за это по голове и связывать? Как-то чересчур, даже для такого странного типа, как Диксон.

— Дэрил, повторяю в последний раз. Немедленно отвяжи меня от этого валуна.

— Или что?

Рика начинает охватывать злоба, и даже не на этого засранца, а на самого себя. Ведь он попал в эту дурацкую ситуацию по собственной неосторожности. В ту давнюю праздничную ночь им руководил идиотский пьяный порыв, сейчас же — ставшее уже нестерпимым любопытство и, видимо, собственная непроходимая глупость. И ведь никто, даже Шейн, не знает, что он решил нанести ночной визит своему соседу, поэтому неожиданной волшебной помощи как в сериалах или мультиках ждать ему абсолютно неоткуда.

— Что тебе от меня нужно? — Рик решает попробовать иной метод, всё ещё надеясь разрешить конфликт мирным способом.

Дэрил не отвечает, но через секунду до слуха доносится отзвук невидимых глазу движений, и пульс резко учащается.

Дэрил Диксон не вызывал у него доверия и в лучшие времена, а сейчас Рик, привязанный к чёртовому алтарю в чёртовом подвале, лишённый возможности видеть, что происходит вокруг, чувствует, как его начинает обуревать страх. Липкий, звериный, обволакивающий сознание и крадущий последнюю возможность рационально мыслить страх. Он делает глубокий вдох, напряжённо вслушиваясь в звук мягких, почти бесшумных шагов, становящихся всё ближе с каждой секундой.

Резкий всполох свечей заставляет Рика нервно дёрнуться. Крошечной секунды, погрузившей подвал в темноту, оказывается достаточно, чтобы он потерял контроль над своим телом. К горлу подступает паника, и он уже совсем не ждёт ничего хорошего. Он не помнит, когда в последний раз ему было _так_ страшно. В голове звенят слова _«хуже всего — неизвестность»_.

 

* * *

Через мгновение в поле зрения появляется чёртов монстр, владеющий этим не менее чёртовым домом и таким же алтарём. В том, что Дэрил — монстр, шериф уже не сомневается. Кому ещё взбредёт в голову огреть человека по темечку и привязать его ремнями к жертвенному камню?

— Ну что, Граймс, хочешь поиграть — давай поиграем, — говорит Дэрил, склоняясь над своим заключённым. В суженных глазах Диксона мелькает отражение какой-то дрянной мысли, и Рику совсем не нравится холодный, расчётливый взгляд этих голубых глаз.

С трудом сглатывая, он нервно выдыхает, когда ладони Дэрила с громким стуком опускаются по обе стороны от его головы. Теперь, если Рик её повернёт, то уткнётся носом в чужое запястье. Малейшая мысль о телесном контакте с соседом вызывает панику, поэтому Рик старается лежать как можно неподвижнее. Дэрил внимательно смотрит ему в лицо, и у Рика в желудке будто что-то переворачивается от его взгляда. Он искренне надеется, что ничем не выдал своё волнение, потому что совсем не намерен доставлять этому психу моральное удовлетворение своим страхом. В следующую секунду грубые пальцы крепко хватают его за воротник клетчатой рубашки, а в другой руке Диксона мелькает неизвестно откуда взявшийся нож. Рик успевает лишь ошарашенно распахнуть глаза и приоткрыть губы, когда острое лезвие вспарывает тонкую ткань. Стук нескольких покатившихся по полу пуговиц звучит в ушах рассыпавшейся дробью, и он судорожно выдыхает до тех пор, пока лёгкие не обжигает нехваткой воздуха.

Рик смотрит на Дэрила, как на безумца, и чувствует медленно стекающую по виску каплю пота.

— Ты собрался принести меня в жертву? — язык еле ворочается, словно ватный, а тембр голоса падает. Рик всё ещё не может поверить в происходящее, в то, что его несомненно странный, грубоватый, пытающийся совратить его абсолютно дурацкими и ни разу не действенными методами сосед — потенциальный убийца. Он застывает в ожидании ответа, смотря на наблюдающего за ним Дэрила.

— Скажи, Граймс, ты веришь в Бога? — взгляд голубых глаз скользит вверх по его телу, останавливаясь на лице.

Рику кажется, что это конец, но он пытается отогнать пугающую мысль в тёмный чулан подсознания, концентрируясь на выравнивании дыхания и сердцебиения.

— Иногда. Но в основном нет, — Рик нервно облизывается, с напряжением встречаясь взглядом с Дэрилом. Тот издаёт задумчивый нечленораздельный звук и снова опускает глаза к обнажённой груди Рика.

— А зря, — усмехается Диксон.

Последний слог едва успевает слететь с губ этого сумасшедшего, когда он заносит серебристое лезвие над грудью Рика, упирая остриё в центр и ведя вниз. Едва ощутимый нажим не спасает от превосходно заточенной стали, и Рик вздрагивает, в оцепенении наблюдая за тем, как светлую кожу раскрашивает красноватая полоса, обрывающаяся чуть выше пупка.

— Расслабься, шериф, — на лице Диксона играет хищная ироничная улыбка, больше похожая на оскал, и он приподнимает остриё ножа.

Рик выпускает сдержанный выдох, облегчённо обмякая на холодном камне, и полностью пропускает момент, когда два миллиметра, отделяющие его кожу от острия, сходятся на ноль.

Внезапная вспышка обжигающей боли кнутом проходится вдоль нижнего ребра, и Рик не может сдержать удивлённого вскрика.

Любые остатки мыслей о том, что ещё есть шанс выбраться, о том, что с Дэрилом можно договориться, моментально улетучиваются. На смену им приходят животная паника и отчаянное желание выжить, мигом затмевающие рассудок.

Рик начинает кричать, дёргать руками в попытке освободиться. Старается лягнуть ухмыляющегося ублюдка ногой, позабыв о том, что его голени обхватывают прочные верёвки. Господи, нет, он совсем не хочет умирать здесь, в подвале маньяка-сатаниста, который по совместительству оказался его привлекательным таинственным соседом с тремя странными огромными собаками, в первый же день вытоптавшими идеальный газон его, приезжего городского шерифа, едва приобретённого дома.

Укоризненное цоканье языком заставляет перестать биться, и Рик находит в себе смелость посмотреть на стоящего сбоку от алтаря Дэрила.

Видимо, убедившись, что завладел безраздельным вниманием своего пленника, Диксон с усмешкой подносит кинжал к губам, и, к ужасу и отвращению Рика, слизывает кровь с лезвия.

Он делает это медленно, с интересом прищурив глаза, но уже через секунду его взгляд затуманивается. Рик не знает, что творится в голове у этого психопата. К горлу подкатывает ком тошноты.

Пока Дэрил выпадает из реальности, подбирая языком алые капли, Рик крепко зажмуривается и пытается представить, что всё это сон. Дурной кошмар, от которого он вот-вот проснётся в холодном поту и подскочит в постели, жадно глотая липкий ночной воздух.

Его иллюзию разбивает полузадушенный хриплый стон.

Дэрил не изменил своей привычке носить безрукавку, поэтому Рик чётко видит покрывшие его кожу мурашки, видит дрогнувшие светлые ресницы и то, как пламя свечей всполохом отражается в прикрытых глазах. Рик видит несомненное удовольствие на лице Дэрила, и это приносит сначала просто догадку, а потом понимание — он не просто планирует его убить. Он планирует его _изнасиловать_.

Рик пытается вспомнить всё, чему их учили в полицейской академии, но понимает, что приобретённые знания не спасут его в этой ситуации. Он полностью беззащитен, распят на твёрдом камне при помощи тугих ремней, уязвим.

Очередной приступ паники поднимается к горлу мелкими пузырьками, словно в газировке, и норовит вот-вот сорвать туго завинченную крышку.

Рик понимает, что уже пройден рубеж, когда нужно придумывать план побега. Сейчас стоит думать о другом — как это пережить, не лишившись рассудка и не оставшись жалким подобием себя самого. В голове Рика крутятся шестерёнки, он пытается припомнить всё, что может ему помочь. Все месяцы, проведённые в Спрингфилде, проматываются в ускоренном темпе, словно киноплёнка, и почти в каждом кадре так или иначе мелькает Дэрил. Дэрил. Чёрт! Вот оно, решение.

Как это называли на курсах психологии? Стокгольмский синдром?

Нет, разумеется, Рик не планирует менять свой взгляд на вещи и начинать боготворить Дэрила. Но он может позаимствовать влечение, которое несомненно испытывал к соседу, хоть никак и не мог в этом сам себе признаться, и сконцентрироваться на нём вместо ожидающих его ужасов.

 

* * *

 

Он закрывает глаза и старается выровнять дыхание, позволяя себе вспомнить, как пересохло во рту, и как стучало сердце, когда он застал Дэрила Диксона дурачащимся со своими псами одним ранним утром. В тот день Рик вышел на порог в джинсах и лёгкой рубашке, сонно потягивая свой кофе, чтобы забрать свежую газету. Он не стал здороваться с соседом, боясь нарушить его атмосферу и помешать. Вместо этого он облокотился о дверной косяк и с улыбкой наблюдал за тем, как Дэрил носится по газону с тремя чёрными здоровенными махинами, издали похожими на пони. Серьёзно, эти собаки были просто огромны, а на однажды заданный Риком вопрос «Что за порода?» Дэрил таинственно ухмыльнулся и сказал, что специально выведенная, а кем и для чего — уточнить так и не потрудился.

Так вот, наблюдая за непривычно весёлым соседом, в тот момент больше похожим на большого ребёнка со своими любимцами, Рик не мог не заметить его неприлично сползшие джинсы. А когда Дэрил, вдоволь набегавшись с псинами, наклонился, чтобы потрепать одну из них по голове, Рику открылся ну очень привлекательный вид на ложбинку между ягодиц Диксона. Тогда Граймс подавился кофе и поспешил ретироваться в безопасность своего дома прежде, чем Дэрил заметит его.

(Рик не знает, что, как только он скрылся из виду, Дэрил обернулся через плечо с довольной, тёмной ухмылкой на губах.)

Сейчас Дэрил усмехается (точно так же), и Рик ловит его взгляд.

— Дошло?

Рик не сразу понимает, о чём тот говорит. Перед глазами до сих пор стоят почти глянцевые картинки, кадры из памяти, которые он уже не раз вытаскивал из недр подсознания, тяжело привалившись к стене в душе и сжимая свой член в руке. Широкие, мускулистые плечи, чуть загорелая кожа, сильные руки, умопомрачительные пропорции и прожигающий насквозь прищур голубых глаз. Рик не раз кончал, думая об этом, и даже почти не чувствовал угрызений совести.

Сейчас просто нужно сделать то же самое. Он просто удовлетворяет свою фантазию, это всего лишь (ха-ха!) долгожданный секс, он этого хочет, его не убьют, не принесут в жертву и вообще не искалечат, нет. Просто Дэрил наконец перестал играть в кошки-мышки и дурить Рику голову, наконец ответил взаимностью.

Так легче.

Дэрил в последний раз проводит по лезвию языком, будто убеждаясь, что подобрал всё до последней капли, и кладёт раскрытую ладонь на низ живота Рика, ещё сильнее прижимая к холодному камню. Затем наклоняется, и прежде, чем Рик успевает понять, в чём дело, лижет вдоль царапины.

Рик вздрагивает. Мокрый, горячий кончик языка больно надавливает на порез, раскрывая рану, к которой тут же начинает подступать кровь. Кожу неприятно щиплет от слюны.  
Дэрил поднимает голову, и от него невозможно оторвать взгляд.

Нижняя, чуть более полная губа блестит от влаги, а сбоку на ней красуется маслянистый мазок крови. Он оказывает на Рика какое-то гипнотическое действие, и тот чувствует себя кроликом перед удавом, когда Дэрил медленно, неторопливо приближается к нему, растягивая губы в зловещей улыбке. Кожа покрывается пупырышками, на руках поднимаются волоски.

Дэрил целуется властно, с каким-то звериным остервенением, и Рик чувствует привкус соли, губы Дэрила скользят по тёплой коже его собственных. Диксон берёт своё, с низким рокотом впиваясь зубами, заставляя тихонько постанывать и жмуриться от боли. А потом атмосфера поцелуя кардинально меняется. Острая жестокость сменяется горячей, мягкой влагой и короткими мазками, убаюкивающими неприятное пощипывание и ноющую боль. В мозгу Рика будто что-то щёлкает, и он сдаётся. Раскрывает рот, впускает язык и слышит удивлённый, короткий рык, а затем вздрагивает от лязганья металла о камень. Дэрил кладёт кинжал на алтарь, прямо над плечом Рика, и соскальзывает ладонью ниже по его животу, просовывая её между ног. Рик беззвучно вздрагивает и начинает отвечать на поцелуй, потираясь своим языком о чужой, пока Дэрил массирует и сжимает его член сквозь грубую, как и сами движения, ткань джинсов. Когда Диксон быстро расстёгивает молнию и забирается пальцами внутрь, Рика обжигает теплом. Кажется, что оно бежит вверх по всему телу, и Рик чувствует, как на скулах проявляется румянец.

Его кидает в жар, хотя в подвале холодно, и он не может это объяснить ничем, кроме внезапного прилива возбуждения. Он безвольно мычит в рот насильника («Нет, не так, — внутренне поправляет себя Рик, — партнёра.»), пытается изогнуться, сам не зная, чего хочет больше — то ли убраться подальше от хозяйничающей у него в джинсах руки, то ли наоборот — податься ей навстречу. Рик не знает, как Дэрил умудряется трахать его рот языком, дышать и сглатывать одновременно. Сам он так не может. Поэтому, сдавленно ахнув на особо резкое движение руки по члену, Рик поворачивает голову набок, успешно разрывая поцелуй. Глотает воздух в попытке отдышаться и смотрит на Дэрила, который насмешливо щурит свои льдистые глаза, а затем хрипло смеётся, дразняще сжимая ещё раз, а затем отпуская.

— Кристально чистый, наивный шериф, — он фыркает, приковывая к себе взгляд Рика, — и где таких только берут. Ещё и невинный, — Дэрил облизывает нижнюю губу, оглаживая Граймса грязным взглядом. — Могу поспорить, что вы с Лори трахались исключительно в миссионерской позе, с выключенным светом и под одеялом.

Рик в шоке распахивает глаза. Откуда ему известно об их с Лори отношениях?..

Но Диксон не даёт возможности отреагировать, хватаясь за пояс джинсов и стягивая их вниз, открывая белые брифы. Кожа Рика покрывается мурашками от резкого перепада температур, а сам он отчаянно борется с заевшей, словно старая пластинка, мыслью. Откуда ему известно? Господи, Рик и раньше подозревал, что Дэрил маньяк, но теперь он убеждён, что тот ещё и сталкер.

— Не переживай, шериф. Я тебя согрею, — издёвка в тонком изгибе искусанных губ. Кажется, будто Дэрил не упускает из вида ни малейшую деталь, оборачивая это в свою пользу.

Обычно из таких людей получаются либо очень хорошие копы, либо отменные маньяки. Не нужно уточнять, к которым из двух относится Дэрил Диксон, сейчас припавший к обнажённой груди Рика губами.

Дэрил скользит по тёплой коже языком, оставляя открытые поцелуи и засосы. Ведёт губами к животу Рика, намеренно надавливая на оставленные ранее порезы, заставляя морщиться и дёргать руками, натягивая верёвки. Рик снова забывает, где он и с кем. Если совсем чуть-чуть расслабиться, позволить себе не думать, то можно представить, что это всего-навсего способ разнообразить свою сексуальную жизнь. Добавить, так сказать, перца в ваниль.

Диксон выдыхает согретый во рту воздух на кожу прямо над резинкой трусов, и поднимает на Рика насмешливый взгляд. Внезапно тот смущается, чувствуя себя крайне нелепо из-за такого выбора нижнего белья.

К ужасу Рика, на этом Дэрил не заканчивает, оправдывая закравшиеся в голову мысли. Он подцепляет резинку пальцами и медленно оттягивает её вниз, открывая полуэрегированный член своему взору. Рик дышит короткими урывками, с напряжением наблюдая за Дэрилом, когда тот наклоняется и проводит носом по дорожке из жёстких волосков. Рик видит, как у Дэрила при каждом вдохе раздуваются ноздри, а затем он довольно щурится и без обиняков проводит всей поверхностью языка от основания до кончика члена. Задумчиво, неторопливо, целиком игнорируя ошарашенный взгляд Рика и то, как коротко тот дышит.

Диксон хмыкает, проводит второй рукой по животу Рика, спускается пальцами по внутренней стороне бедра, неторопливо поглаживая сквозь ткань, а потом сжимает яйца в ладони. Когда Дэрил начинает перекатывать их, словно грёбаные бильярдные шары, Рик не сдерживает громкого стона, с шумом втягивая воздух через нос. В голове непрерывно телеграфируют исключительно матерные слова, непременно с характерным пиканьем — то ли оставшийся бастион цензуры, то ли ещё несуществующие маты.

Граймс чувствует, как затекли запястья и щиколотки, как ноет шея и темечко, куда пришёлся тяжёлый удар… чем-то. Он всё ещё отчаянно старается убедить себя в том, что всё происходит по обоюдному согласию.

 

* * *

 

Задача облегчается, когда Дэрил обхватывает губами налитую кровью головку и начинает посасывать. Проводит юрким языком под уздечкой и вдоль узкой щели, втягивает щёки, плотно прижимая губы к нежной, чувствительной коже. Рик ёрзает на месте, тяжело дыша, смотря в потолок затуманенным взглядом, не осмеливаясь и словом обмолвиться. Да у него бы и не получилось, так что.

Дэрил сглатывает и скользит ниже, пропуская член в расслабленную глотку, и, ох чёрт, Рик сейчас кончит. Вибрирующее от смеха горло Диксона становится последней каплей, и Рик уже чувствует образовавшуюся у поясницы щекотку, как Дэрил вдруг грубо сжимает его член у основания и отстраняется с влажным, пошлым звуком, пришлёпнув губами. Критично осматривает твёрдый член (Рик с нервным смехом думает о том, что им можно заколачивать гвозди) и кивает, кажется, сам себе.

Рик не знает, чем именно так доволен этот маньяк — состоянием, до которого его довёл, или... Господи, он не удивится, если узнает, что Дэрилу нравится ощущение члена во рту. Он приподнимает голову, наблюдая за тем, как Диксон стаскивает с него джинсы с трусами, опуская их до щиколоток, а потом поднимает свой ироничный взгляд, впериваясь им в Рика.

— Ну что, шериф, будешь послушным мальчиком? — Рик уже привык к этой ухмылке на тонких губах, но в этот раз его взгляд задерживается на двух небольших родинках над верхней. Он завороженно смотрит, как двигается рот Дэрила, и член невольно дёргается.

Всё, что Рик может — охреневше кивнуть, не в состоянии думать той головой, что находится на плечах. Ему более, чем дискомфортно — мягкое, влажное тепло рта Дэрила пропало в самый неподходящий момент, не позволив кончить.

Дэрил расстёгивает кожаный ремень на своих джинсах. Бряцает пряжка. Рик сглатывает.

За ремнём, который теперь свободно болтается в петлях, следует замок и пуговица. Рик удивлённо приоткрывает губы, когда понимает, что на Дэриле нет нижнего белья. Он осторожными движениями ослабляет верёвки и окидывает Рика пристальным взглядом, очевидно, ожидая его реакции. Но тому уже всё равно. Он настолько смирился со своей участью и вжился в созданную пытающимся облегчить ситуацию подсознанием легенду, что просто остаётся неподвижно лежать на твёрдой поверхности алтаря, даже не пытаясь вырваться. Подождав несколько секунд, Дэрил довольно хмыкает, и, видимо, в чём-то для себя убедившись, окончательно развязывает путы.

Рик прикрывает глаза и поворачивает голову набок, прижимаясь разгорячённым виском к холодному камню, пока с него снимают одежду. Бельё, носки, джинсы — всё летит на пол небрежной кучей.

Спустя полторы минуты неожиданного бездействия Рик напрягается, разлепляя веки и подозрительно косясь на Диксона. Слишком… тихо. Никаких действий, прикосновений и слов.

То, что видит Граймс, повергает его в недоумение.

Дэрил наматывает одну из верёвок себе на руку, бережно завязывая узел на предплечье. А когда ловит на себе взгляд Рика, лишь усмехается и забирается на алтарь.

Такое положение дел заставляет пульс участиться.

Дэрил разводит ноги Рика в стороны, устраиваясь между колен, и тот стонет от наслаждения частичной свободой. Он практически чувствует, как вновь начинает циркулировать кровь — это проявляется в лёгком, приятном покалывании.

Дэрил приподнимает его за бёдра и плавно, одним скользящим движением придвигается вплотную так, что ягодицы соприкасаются с грубой тканью джинсов. Рик задерживает дыхание, понимая, что будет дальше, но Диксон снова сбивает с толку, резким движением вытягиваясь вперёд и хватая кинжал, оставленный рядом с плечом Рика.

Следующие секунды смазываются едкой, обжигающей, пронзающей болью. В этот раз острое лезвие входит в кожу гораздо глубже, оставляя на бедре длинный, прямой порез длиной в ладонь. Рик дёргается от боли, пытаясь лягнуть Дэрила, но тот сидит слишком близко, чтобы по нему можно было попасть. Рик шипит, и в уголках глаз собираются слёзы, а изнутри поднимается странное чувство обиды.

«Дурак, — думает про себя Рик, — теперь вспомнил, где и с кем ты находишься?»

Порез достаточно глубокий, чтобы из него сочилась кровь, чего, кажется, и добивался Дэрил. Окинув Рика расчётливым взглядом, он тянется левой, обмотанной верёвкой рукой к открытой ране, подбирая алую кровь подушечками пальцев. Он не церемонится, но и не спешит. Терпеливо намазывает фаланги, и только затем задирает зад Рика. Ноги оказываются в воздухе, и Рик охает.

Эрекция начинает спадать от смеси боли и стыда, и Рик, за неимением возможности навредить иначе, уже собирается бросить что-нибудь особо грубое и обидное, когда Дэрил проводит одним окровавленным пальцем вдоль ложбинки между ягодиц, наклоняясь вперёд так, что его лицо оказывается слишком близко к заднице Рика для комфорта последнего.

Он не хочет смотреть через собственные ноги на то, как Диксон демонстративно натягивает щёку языком, а потом приоткрывает губы, позволяя тонкой струйке слюны потянуться вниз, к коже.

Но Рик не может _не_ смотреть, и Дэрил это знает, потому что его влажные, блестящие от перелива света губы растягиваются в хищной усмешке. Слюна продолжает медленно капать вниз, и каждое соприкосновение с кожей заставляет вздрагивать от мокрого холода.  
Когда Дэрил решает, что достаточно, то с усилием, несколько облегчённым скользкой жидкостью на пальцах, засовывает сразу два внутрь, и, чёрт подери, в этом нет ничего приятного.

Это больно. Рик чувствует жжение, и к горлу снова подкатывает тошнота от одной мысли о том, что этот псих использовал для смазки.

А вот Диксону это, кажется, наоборот нравится. Не отвлекаясь, он начинает двигать пальцами наподобие ножниц, периодически сгибая в движении, от которого Рику становится не по себе. Неприятно и странно.  
Пока, наконец, Дэрил не находит то, что, судя по всему, искал.

Указательный палец Диксона задевает простату, и Рик забывает и о пульсирующей боли в ноге, о постыдной позе, в которую его скрутили, даже о шишке на затылке от нанесённого ему удара. Забывает о холодном воздухе помещения и о тянущей кожу на животе засохшей корочке крови.

Наслаждение заставляет напрячься струной, и с губ падает едва сдержанный стон.

Нет, конечно, Рик знает, что это такое, но он никогда не думал, что оно ощущается так. У них с Лори были довольно обычные отношения, а уж в интимной жизни они дальше самых простых поз точно не уходили.  
Анальный секс? Упаси боже.

А теперь Рик лежит на грёбаном алтаре, с задранными ногами, и презентует (хоть и насильно) свой зад соседу-маньяку, явно знающему толк в извращениях. Но чёрт подери, если эти извращения приносят столько удовольствия…

Рик не успевает додумать, потому что Дэрил кладёт нож возле себя, чуть опускает бёдра Рика и прижимается к его входу.

Широкая головка члена упирается в кольцо мышц, и Диксон толкается вперёд. Входит медленно, уверенно, с наслаждением, и каждый ёбаный сантиметр вызывает адское жжение, заставляет Рика стенать и морщится, пытаясь сдержать всхлип.

Рику трудно определить момент, когда Дэрил начинает двигаться. Перед глазами рябит, ноющая боль в теле становится всё сильнее, и ему кажется, что Диксон порвал его в самом интимном, уязвимом месте. Он больше не может терпеть и таки всхлипывает, тут же закусывая раскрасневшиеся губы.

Дэрил коротко рычит в ответ на этот звук, впивается ногтями в и так истерзанные бёдра и начинает входить куда жёстче и быстрее. Через некоторое время ему удаётся изменить угол проникновения так, чтобы на каждом толчке задевать простату Рика.

Широкие плечи Дэрила блестят от пота, а глаза горят ледяным огнём. Рик представляет, что открывается его взгляду: потрёпанное, избитое тело в синяках и ссадинах, с двумя длинными порезами на бледной коже и множеством отпечатков там, где Диксон сжимал свои пальцы. Рик знает, как у него искусаны губы, представляет, насколько они покраснели и опухли от голодных, требовательных поцелуев.

Он позволяет своим векам почти сомкнуться, наблюдая за происходящим через тонкую щёлку будто за буйным, диким сном.

 

* * *

 

Он больше не уверен, фантазия это или кошмар, потому что наслаждение начинает пронзать его до кончиков пальцев на ногах, а возбуждение накатывает волна за волной вместе с каждым толчком сильного тела. Несколько капель пота, скатывающихся по лбу Дэрила, срываются и падают на кожу Рика.

Он уже открыто стонет, царапая ногтями по каменной поверхности алтаря в отчаянной попытке ухватиться пальцами хоть за что-то, что могло бы дать ему подобие опоры.

Кажется, Дэрил снова протыкает его кожу, на этот раз ногтями и до кровавых синяков. На бёдрах, рядом с тазовыми косточками. Только вот Рику совершенно наплевать. Экстаз поглощает всё. Он снова стремительно приближается к грани, и молит всех известных ему богов о том, чтобы Диксон не остановился, как в прошлый раз. Рику необходимо кончить. Кажется, Дэрил тоже это знает. На его губах образуется зловещая, пугающая Рика ухмылка, и он замедляет темп толчков, чтобы извернуться и потянуть зубами за край узла на верёвке, обмотанной вокруг его левой руки.

Когда Диксон складывает её вдвое и накидывает на шею Рику, затягивая петлю, у того мелькают в голове абсолютно идиотские мысли о том, что умереть с членом в заднице, конечно, не совсем прекрасно, но уж всяко лучше, чем, например, на помойке.

Дэрил продолжает душить, и Рик наконец-то выгибается, с хрипом кончая так, что темнеет перед глазами.

А может, темнеет от того, что кислород перестаёт поступать в мозг.

Так или иначе, Рик уже не слышит гортанного рыка Диксона, и уж точно не чувствует тёплого всплеска внутри, сопровождающего его оргазм.

Чувства начинают его медленно покидать, и поэтому, когда он мутным взглядом видит, как вокруг тела Дэрила разгорается рвущийся в разные стороны огонь, как глаза того наливаются красным, словно кровавым светом, а на голове вырастает пара изогнутых чёрных рогов, Рик предпочитает не верить самому себе.

 

* * *

 

Если бы Дэрилу когда-либо пришлось давать совет начинающим Дьяволам (чего, разумеется, никогда не произойдёт, так как своё место он никому уступать не собирается), он бы начал свою речь так: _никогда_. _Никогда. Ещё раз: никогда не позволяйте себе давать слабину_. Сегодня вы пожалели бездомного котёнка, а завтра он разнесёт ваш дом родной. Или превратится в настоящего монстра с клыками длиной не меньше метра. В общем, милосердие никак не входит в перечень необходимых характеристик идеального Короля Ада.

После краткой (и довольно безобидной, на вкус Дэрила) демонстрации намерений шерифа приходится чуть ли не откачивать. И Дэрил чувствует предательски продирающиеся в его душе ростки заботы.

Да что там, он сам — сам! — звонит Азазелю и спрашивает его, как принято приводить в себя и выражать свои чувства у людей («Могли бы сразу спросить, ждите теперь, пока он очухается», — на правах старого слуги ворчит тот.) Поэтому Дэрил терпеливо ждёт. Но все его искренние порывы не находят отклика в сердце чёрствого Рика. Как только тот снова открывает глаза — тут же пытается броситься на Дэрила с кулаками. Чего тот, разумеется, не потерпит ни от кого. Снова бить шерифа по голове он опасается, поэтому приходится обойтись кляпом и верёвками. «Ничего, дома разберёмся»,— говорит Дэрил брыкающемуся Рику, ласково гладя его по голове.

 

* * *

 

Дэрил относит Рика в Ад, прихватив особенно ценные для того вещи, и следующие недели наконец на собственной шкуре чувствует, что такое адские мучения. Тактика смирения оказывается единственно возможной, и поэтому он терпит. Ждёт. Рик то кричит и лезет на него с кулаками, то мрачнеет и явно точит воображаемый нож. (Не то чтобы Дэрила можно было убить ножом, конечно, но приятного в этом все равно мало.) Через пару месяцев Рик меняет методы, и Дэрил, только обрадовавшийся затишью, понимает, что все только началось: Рик строит демонов, командует ими так, как никогда не удавалось даже Дэрилу. Возможно, всему виной его положение или обманчивая внешность, или ещё какие-то неведомые причины, только все демоны вытягиваются по стойке «смирно», стоит им завидеть Рика на горизонте.

Когда Дэрил пытается объяснить ему, что потеря авторитета грозит Дэрилу полной и безоговорочной отставкой с поста, занимаемого уже несколько тысячелетий («А ведь я был лучшим! Лучшим! И даже Аиду было со мной не сравниться!» — отчаянно повторяет он про себя), тот только мило улыбается: «Не понимаю, о чем ты». С отсутствующим видом отряхивает джинсы, сшитые по заказу одним портным, который вел крайне неблагочестивый образ жизни и согласился на сделку. (Не бесплатно, разумеется, а за обещание скостить срок. Не дождется. Если бы Повелитель Теней выполнял все обещания, то в Аду не было бы и половины от общего числа грешников, установленного во время последней переписи.) А Дэрил... Дэрил только тяжело вздыхает и плетется в свой кабинет, где долго и задумчиво смахивает пыль с черепов врагов своих. Конец его карьеры будет бесславен.

Как ни странно, эффект получается обратным: демоны, сами не свои от ужаса, выполняют работу даже лучше, чем в золотые века Средневековья, когда костры пылали до небес, а крики грешников сотрясали преисподнюю. И даже сковороды — эти безвкусные домыслы проповедников, на практике оказавшиеся очень эффективными — снова начали шкворчать в ушах гимном Сатане.

Похоже, все его подчиненные решили, что если их Хозяин выбрал себе такого спутника, то и сам явно находится на пике собственных сил. Именно спутника, слово «жена» Дэрил запретил первым делом, во избежание ещё одного приступа ярости у Рика (который кто-то может и не пережить). А ведь в первый раз Рик только высказал свои «критические замечания». «Но не нужно разубеждать демонов», — подсказывает Азазель. А уж он-то точно еще никогда не давал плохого совета.

В целом Дэрил не имеет ничего против участия в семейном (теперь точно!) деле, но подход Рика к проведению переговоров, собеседований, и особенно — особенно! — к выговорам оставляет демонов в таком кошмарном состоянии, что бедняжки начинают заикаться. Шериф. Полицейский в маленьком городке. Милый парень по соседству. «Господи, — думает иногда Дэрил, — ты сыграл со мной злую шутку».

Дэрил дарит Рику отдельные чертоги, чтобы у него было место, в котором можно остаться один на один с собой, но тот торчит рядом с Дэрилом двадцать четыре часа в сутки. Измывается.

И всё же Рик бесценен в качестве правой руки, доверенного и супруга (хоть Дэрил и лично зачеркивает этот титул во всех официальных бумагах как минимум трижды перед тем, как они попадут в руки Рика). Он согласен сидеть рядом с троном из черепов и костей, пить из одной чаши кровь на церемониях, надевать ошейник из мягчайшей кожи (и не дай бог он узнает, из чьей), но только если его подчинение будет лишь данью традициям и не будет играть никакой роли, кроме номинальной.

В свои века Дэрил повидал всякое, но когда Рик мстительно ухмыляется и, покачивая бедрами, медленно идет мимо рядов построившихся демонов, Дэрилу приходится призывать все свои силы, чтобы не выть в голос, вырывая волосы. Кажется, когда Азазель говорил «Да просто спалим весь город», нужно было соглашаться.

В хорошие дни, которые случаются не так часто, как ему бы хотелось, Рик приходит на совет и устраивается у его ног, как будто это не он так защищал свою репутацию независимого и свободного человека, и тогда Дэрил перебирает пряди его отросших волос, зарывается в них пальцами, а Рик спокойно откидывает голову назад, вжимаясь затылком в ладонь. В нем отсутствует покорность, но вся поза — расслабленно опущенные плечи, выставленная на всеобщее обозрение шея и полуприкрытые глаза — говорит о доверии. Обычно жаркие ночи Ада после такого веют прохладой, и Рик даже не пытается раздраженно вывернуться из объятий.

(Когда примерно через тридцать лет Рик в ответ на очередную жалобу Дэрила говорит ему в запале «Я уже давно не мщу, просто хочу помочь — люблю тебя, скотина», Дэрил настолько счастлив, что почти чувствует, как отрастают его обгоревшие крылья.)

 

~ ~ ~

 

Конечно, дорогой читатель, та версия событий, которую вам расскажет миссис Розали, будет разительно отличаться от изложенной здесь вашим скромным слугой, которому повезло наблюдать своими глазами, пусть и тайно, за началом нового Золотого века в истории Преисподней, её Короля и его возлюбленного помощника во всех делах. Впрочем, совсем по-другому рассказали бы эту историю и её действующие лица. Сколько людей — столько и мнений.

Только в одном можно не сомневаться: каждый считает свою версию правдивее других, и каждый втайне думает, что именно ему повезло больше, чем остальным. Дэрил Диксон, который обрёл любовь всей своей жизни в лице шерифа Рика Граймса (и до сих пор не знает, радоваться ли тому, что у них вся вечность впереди). Сам Рик Граймс, у которого больше не остаётся ни сил, ни времени на тоску и неприятные воспоминания в горячих объятиях его бывшего инфернального соседа, Короля Ада, и прочая, и прочая, а ныне — просто Дэрила. Азазель, в жизни которого наконец-то появился человек, способный хоть иногда отвлекать босса от адских дел (а с организационной работой Азазель и сам неплохо справляется). Любимые девочки Отца Зла, первый хозяин которых больше не грустит, так как нашёл себе второго. Миссис Розали, у которой теперь всегда есть, что рассказать приезжим. Бармен вместе с лучшим риелтором Спрингфилда , которые вовремя смогли подать историю в необходимом свете, так что туристический бизнес стал налаживаться (Мерл уже думает прикупить себе пару-другую новых ещё более эффектных протезов). И, наконец, Шейн Уолш, получивший повышение (хоть он и продолжает вспоминать своего пропавшего приятеля с грустью).

И лишь несчастные рядовые демоны Преисподней так и не обрели ничего, кроме новой головной боли.

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Зимнюю Фандомную Битву-2014.  
> Twenty One Grams, огромное спасибо тебе за вычитку *__* <3


End file.
